


Hey, Sweet Thing

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Chewie Ships Prison Reylo, Conjugal Visit, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Help Me I’ve Only Ever Written Softbois, I Doubt This Is Possible, Inaccuracies abound, Porn With Plot, She Asked Me For Porn And I Gave Her Plot, Spanking, This Author Is A Pansy Ass Who Knows Nothing Of Prison, Vaginal Sex, handcuff play, prisoner kylo, rough sex with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: His eyes raked down the length of her, leaving Rey feeling as if he could see right through her. She shivered— immediately reeling at her own reaction. He was acriminal, she had no business feeling flustered under his gaze.“You’d better move along,” he warned, his voice deep and sensual and coursing through her. “This isn’t a place for a sweet thing like you. A lot of bad men around here.”She bristled, furrowing her brow and scowling. “Like you?”He smirked, one side of his mouth turning up in a lazy grin. “Exactlylike me.”In which Rey finds herself drawn to someone she shouldn’t be.





	Hey, Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir_1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_1993/gifts).



> So this is a prompt request Noir sent me _weeks _ago and it’s taken me way too long to get right. I’m so sorry! I hope it was worth the wait.__

 

* * *

“Attach this visitor’s badge to your shirt, make sure you keep it on at all times during your visit. He’s been approved for a contact visit— so you’ll be allowed a brief kiss or hug at the beginning of the the visit, and are allowed to hold his hand throughout.” The guard informed her.

“Uh,” Rey grimaced. “Yeah that won’t be necessary. It isn’t like that.”

“Makes me no never mind, ma’am.” 

She made note of his plastic name tag, knitting her brow when she noticed it read, “Chewie”. What kind of name was that? She assumed it must be some sort of nickname. The towering man rose from his desk, his long, graying hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He handed her an additional card he’d just finished laminating and attaching to a cord, a bright orange scrap that she perused quickly.

 

**Prisoner: Barnabas Bryant**  
**CDCR: 22-8**  
**Visitor: Rey Johnson  
** **Relation: Sibling**

 

Chewie gave her a stern look. “Don’t lose that, you’ll need to give it to the guard at the visitor’s center before you’ll be allowed in to see him.”

She nodded back at him, draping the corded pass around her neck so that she didn’t lose it. He gestured to her bag on the desk then, continuing. “We’ll hold your things here until you’re done, but you will be allowed to take in the item you requested.”

He handed her the plastic wrapped treat, and she slipped it into the pocket of the thin jacket she wore. He folded his thick arms over his barrel of a chest then, cocking an eyebrow. “You got any questions, ma’am?”

Rey shook her head. She was just ready to get this over with. He gave her a curt nod, moving passed her and gesturing that she follow. He lead her down a brightly lit hallway, the gleaming white tiles shining so that she could almost see her reflection in them. He stopped at a barred gate, pressing a button that sounded a shrill buzz before the gate slid open.

He waved an arm through the open gate. “Follow that hall down to the visitor’s station, give them your pass and they’ll show you to the visitation room.”

“Okay... thanks.” 

Another curt nod. She strode passed him, and he pressed the button to close the gate behind her. She took a deep breath, heading onwards until she came to a tiny corner cubicle encased in ballistic glass. A surly man who was almost too large for the space sat behind the glass, frowning down at his paperwork without even looking up at her. His name tag read, “Plutt”, and she stood for several seconds unnoticed before finally rapping her knuckles on the glass lightly.

He looked up, scowling from under his glasses. “Can I help you?” he asked, his tone laced with derision.

“Yeah, I’m here to visit Barnabas Bryant.” 

He tapped the counter where a small opening the the glass lay. “Pass.”

She pulled the orange card over her head, sliding it to him and he scanned the barcode at the bottom. He checked something on his computer screen, grunting in approval before handing the pass back to her. He pointed to a room just across the hall, and she could see his bright orange jumpsuit clashing with his hair.

“Through that door,” he told her, pointing to the door in question. She crossed the hall, standing in front of it as a loud buzz sounded over head. She turned the handle, finding it now unlocked and she pushed it open. Another guard stood in the corner just inside, leaned against the wall as he flipped through a magazine. He glanced at her, returning immediately to his reading.

She turned to take a seat, settling in across from Barnabas. He scratched at his hair idly, frowning back at her as she regarded him.

“Hey, B.B.” 

B.B. rolled his eyes. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Well I’m sure as hell not calling you _Barnabas_.” 

“Whatever,” he groused. “Did you bring it?”

She nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out his request. He snatched the Twinkie, tearing it open and shoving half of the sponge cake into his mouth in one bite. “Mmph,” he moaned, chewing slowly before finally swallowing the bite. “So why’re you here anyway? You were pretty vague on the phone.”

Rey leaned on her elbow, rubbing at her temple. “Yeah... I didn’t know how to tell you on the phone, but... Maz is sick.”

B.B. stopped chewing, wiping at the bits of stray cream at the corners of his mouth. “What? How bad?”

Rey sighed. “It’s bad. Lung cancer. They’re calling it stage four.”

B.B. leaned back in his chair, looking a little lost. “It’s so sudden.”

Rey shook her head. “I think she’s been sick longer than she’s let on. You know Maz... she’s not one to ask for help. If it hadn’t gotten so bad she probably would have never said anything.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “How did this happen?”

Rey huffed. “You know how. The woman smokes like a chimney.”

B.B. eyed her heavily. “I can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I.” 

“Is she—” he started, choking a bit on emotion as he tried to formulate his words. “Does she still refuse to see me?”

Rey furrowed her brow, blowing out a rush of air. “She’s still pretty pissed.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You stole a _car.”_

“They’d have never caught me if not for that bumbling idiot Threepio.” 

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t your fault.” 

“Yeah, whatever. So, you think she’ll see me?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” she frowned. “I just know she asked Phasma to come by this week to go over her will. She still wants to leave half of everything to you.”

“She _does_?” 

Rey nodded. “Just because she’s pissed at your dumb ass doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “You have to get her to see me.”

Rey shrugged. “I mean... I’m sure she’ll see you. She just needs a little time.”

His face fell. “It sounds like she doesn’t have a lot of time.” 

Rey took in his forlorn expression, feeling sympathy despite herself. He may be a hopeless screw up, but he was the closest thing to a brother she’d ever had. Maz had taken the pair of them in from the foster system when they’d been eight years old, and they’d ended up taking a permanent resident there. Maz had been well in years from the start of their relationship, but that hadn’t stopped her from treating them like her own children. Hers was the only home the two of them had ever known.

Rey had went on to do well with her life, now working as a paralegal at a local firm. Barnabas... he had never quite gotten a handle on things. For the last fifteen years he’d been in and out of trouble. Never anything major, a handful a misdemeanors here and there... until this at least. Her boss had handled his case at Maz’s request, but the evidence was irrefutable. They’d caught him on a surveillance camera. Phasma had felt terrible, but Maz had soothed her saying B.B.  needed this wakeup call. He’d been sentenced to a year in prison, and was currently in his third month. 

She gave in to the urge to comfort him, reaching across the table and taking his hand. “Hey, I’ll talk to her. Okay?”

He nodded gratefully, squeezing her hand. “Thanks, sis.”

She patted his hand, rising from her chair. “I’d better go.”

“Will you come back?” he asked tentatively.

She regarded him thoughtfully, chewing on her lip. “I’ll think about it.”

He sighed. “That’s all I can ask I guess.

“Be careful in here, B.B,” she urged.

He waved her off. “Yeah, yeah.”

She turned to the guard, telling him she was ready to go and he pushed off the wall to let her out. She stopped back by the check-in station, letting the large man scan her pass again to check her out. She left down the hall from which she’d come, the grizzled guard from earlier handing over her things and bidding her a good day. 

She stepped out of the prison with her heart heavy in her chest, not quite ready to return to the hospital. Seeing Maz in such a deteriorated state was tearing her up inside and as much as she wanted to kick his ass, she wished BB could at least be there to take some of the pressure off her.  She was lost in thought as she walked the sidewalk behind the chain linked yard outside the penitentiary, not even noticing the figure who leaned against it.

She startled, the lumbering man stretched against the chain link as his hands clung to the higher links above his head. His dark hair hung loose to his shoulders, the top half pulled back with a tie. He was positively the largest man she’d ever seen, his arms like tree limbs growing out from the sleeveless gray tee he wore over his broad shoulders. 

She stood frozen for a moment, ensnared by the deep umber of his eyes as they bore into hers. His eyes raked down the length of her, leaving Rey feeling as if he could see right through her. She shivered, reeling at her own reaction. He was a _criminal_ , she had no business feeling flustered under his gaze.  

“You’d better move along,” he warned, his voice deep and sensual and coursing through her. “This isn’t a place for a sweet thing like you. A lot of bad men around here.”

She bristled, furrowing her brow and scowling. “Like you?”

He smirked, one side of his mouth turning up in a lazy grin. “ _Exactly_  like me.”

She swallowed nervously, her eyes roving over the colorful tattoos that covered his arms before returning to his eyes. Something in them captured her, and for a moment she could only stand frozen, unable to break away from his gaze.

“Go on now, sweet thing,” he urged quietly, breaking her from her musings. 

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and quickly darting away. When she neared the corner, she glanced back once more before turning down the opposite street. He was still standing just where she’d left him, staring at her intently. She quickly ducked down the street, pushing the dark man with the dark eyes far from her mind.

* * *

 “How was he?” Maz grumbled from her hospital bed. 

 “Same old, same old,” Rey shrugged. “He wants to see you.”

“Bah,” Maz huffed. “I’d rather wait until I’m strong enough to kick his ass.”

Rey laughed softly, reaching to stroke the back of Maz’s hand. “You should see him. You don’t know— you know how much—” She struggled to say the words, her voice growing heavy with emotion as tears stung her eyes. 

Maz’s hand came to pat Rey’s, shushing her. “No tears, darling. Death is just another adventure. We all have to embark on it sometime.”

Rey nodded, wiping at her eyes and putting on a brave face. “Any news from the doctors?”

Maz waved her off. “Doom and gloom the lot of them. Still harping at me to start chemo.”

“Maybe you should...” Rey urged softly.

Maz scowled. “For what? Give me... six months? I’ve seen what it does to your quality of life. I’d rather spend my final days with a sound mind and the ability to wipe my own ass.”

Rey barked out a laugh, shaking her head incredulously. “I love you, Maz.”

“I love _you,_ baby girl. I’m so glad I’m leaving one of you knuckleheads behind with their shit together.” She sighed then, shaking her head. “I have to see that idiot, don’t I?”

Rey nodded. “I think so.”

“Would you go back to petition furlough? I don’t think they’re going to let me out of here anytime soon.” 

“Of course,” Rey assured. “Anything.”

Maz pat her hand once more. “Now, go bring me some real food. These hippies keep trying to feed me organic and I’m not having it.”

Rey laughed, rising from her chair to oblige. “Ah, we can’t have that.”

* * *

Rey clutched the documents in her hand, proof that B.B. would be granted a one day pass from his sentence to visit Maz the following week. She perused them, scanning their contents idly as she walked down the sidewalk. 

“Back again, sweet thing?” 

She startled, finding the same man from a few days prior leaned against the fence just as he’d been the last time she’d seen him. 

“Ye-yes,” she stammered.

“You got a man in here?”  

She shook her head. “Brother.” 

“Ah,” he nodded. “Name?”

She narrowed her eyes, giving him a wary expression and he laughed. “I’m just curious.”

“...Barnabas Bryant.” 

He thought about it, making the connection after only a few moments. “Little scrap of a ginger. Grand theft auto?”

“If you can call it _grand,”_  she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

He barked out a laugh. “You’re cute.”

She stiffened, a flush creeping up her neck alerting her of her current situation. She was standing outside a prison, yet _again_  chatting with a criminal. 

He took notice of the flustered change in her demeanor, sighing. “Don’t worry, sweet thing. I won’t tell anyone. You should probably move along though, someone meaner than me might come along.” 

She nodded softly, moving to go. Again she turned at the corner, his eyes on her the last thing she saw before she hurried down the street.

* * *

“Stop fidgeting,” Rey chided. 

“I can’t,” B.B. whined. “The shoes you brought are too small.”

She sighed, opening the door and letting him pass her to go inside. They’d had a relatively smooth day, spending the greater part of it at the hospital with Maz save for the lunch she’d taken him out to. Admittedly she’d missed him, finding their easy banter over the meal they’d shared a welcome reprieve to everything else going on her life. 

Once inside the entry Rey was surprised to see Phasma exiting the gated area, offering a friendly wave to the burly guardsman at the desk.

“Phasma?” 

She noticed them entering, smiling brightly and stepping over to them. “Hey. Did you two just get back from the hospital?”

Rey nodded. “B.B. was out on furlough today. What are you doing here?”

She shrugged. “Visiting a client who’s almost up for an appeal.”

“Anyone I know?” 

Phasma shook her head. “Personal favor to a friend.”

“Oh... I see.” 

Phasma turned to B.B. then, raising an eyebrow. “Staying out of trouble in here Barnabas?”

He gave her a short nod, squeaking out a reply. It was no secret that the towering woman made him nervous. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” she praised. “I’d hate to have to go back to poor Maz with bad news. _Again_.”

ShegaveB.B. a pat on his shoulder, nodding at Rey and telling her she’d see her at work the next day. 

B.B. waited till she was well out of earshot before he muttered, “She scares the shit out of me.”

Rey laughed. “She should.”

The guard shuffled over to them, taking B.B. by the arm and tugging him away. He turned to Rey before she left, his eyes pleading. “Please come back and visit.”

Rey sighed, unable to suppress that urge to protect him. “Alright. How about this weekend?”

He beamed. “Bring me a snack?”

She rolled her eyes, turning to leave and waving him off. “Fine, fine.”

She left from where she’d come, pushing through the heavy door and pressing onwards to outside. She caught herself glancing down the fence line despite herself, bewildered by the sense of disappointment she felt at not seeing her odd friend.

Instead there were a group of three menacing figures leaned against the fence, the sounds of their laughter dying away as they noticed her passing by. 

“Hey, baby,” the largest of them leered. “Why don’t you bring that sweet ass over here?”

She ducked her head, refusing to make eye contact and picking up her pace. 

“Where you going?” he called after her. “I got something for you right here.”

She turned much to her regret, seeing him grabbing at the crotch of his pants suggestively. She grimaced, shaking her head and turning away from them. She had barely taken three steps when she heard commotion behind her, a clamoring of the fence followed by obscene shouting. 

She wheeled around, two of the men on the ground clutching at their limbs and the largest pressed against the fence, his face smashed against the chain link painfully. Her dark friend was clutching the man’s arm, twisting it behind his back and frowning deeply. He glanced at Rey, taking in her wide eyed expression for only a moment before returning his attention to the goon between his hands.

“Apologize,” he growled

“Fuck you, Ren,” the man spat.

_Ren._  Rey wondered idly if that were a first or last name. Ren tightened his grip on the man’s arm, causing him to cry out in pain. “ _Apologize_.” 

“Ah, _fuck_ , okay— _okay,”_ the man gasped. “I’m sorry. _I’m sorry.”_

Ren released him immediately, watching as he and his friends scrambled off in a rush. He turned to Rey then, breathing hard and nodding towards the other direction. “I told you not to hang around here, sweet thing.”

“I was just—” she stammered nervously. “I was just passing.”

He nodded. “Maybe take another way next time. Real lowlifes hang out here sometimes.”

“Like you?” 

“Nothing like me.” 

She nodded. “Thank you... Ren was it?”

“Kylo,” he clarified. “Kylo Ren.”

_Kylo Ren._ An odd name... but it suited him somehow. “Ah, well. Thank you, Kylo.”

He grinned. “Anytime. Now go on.”

She chuckled, shoving her hands in her pockets and shuffling away. She knew if she turned he would still be standing there, watching her as he always seemed to do, and she had to resist the urge to check. She thought about him though, much later in the safety of her apartment, his dark eyes the last thing on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was nervous. Why was she nervous? She had absolutely no reason to be. She was only here to see B.B., she assured herself. That was _all._ She hadn’t come hoping to get a glimpse of Kylo. She had repeated that to herself over and over again. Yet throughout her entire visit with B.B. she found herself glancing at the clock, even tapping her foot impatiently, as if she were anxious to leave. Anxious to see _him._

It was completely nuts, these feelings she had. He could be in here for murder, for _rape_ , for God knows what. So why did she think about those dark eyes every night before bed? She had yet to cave and touch herself to the memory of him, but she felt her resolve weakening. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him gripping that foul mouthed prisoner by the arm, forcing him to apologize. Even now it made her shudder.

“Are you even listening to me?” B.B. frowned.

“Of course I am.” 

“What did I just say?” 

She had no idea admittedly, so she just rolled her eyes. 

“That’s what I thought,” he huffed. “What’s got you all flustered?”

She blushed. “‘Nothing.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t look like nothing. Don’t tell me it’s a guy.”

She averted her gaze, unable to look him in the eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“Whatever. It’s none of your business.” 

“Fine, fine,” he relented. “I just worry about you is all.”

She softened her expression, sighing. “You need to worry more about yourself.”

He waved her off. “I’ll be fine. I just keep my nose down and these assholes leave me alone.”

She nodded. “Good.”

She checked the clock, noting the time and deciding she’d better get back to Maz before she got too tired. 

“I have to go.” She began to rise from the tiny table. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“You promise?” 

She saw then how lonely he was in here, and it tore at her heart. He would always be that small boy she needed to look after. She reached to squeeze his hand in assurance. “I promise.”

She left him at the table, the guard opening the door to let her out. She let the large, grumpy man scan her pass as she went by, him scanning it quickly and throwing it back through the tray. 

A low voice sounded behind her, causing her to jump. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

She turned to find Kylo coming around the corner, his hands bound by handcuffs as the burly guard she’d come to recognize followed close behind. 

Chewie grunted, urging Kylo towards the visitation room but he stood in place, still staring down at Rey. 

“I wonder how one gets lucky enough to warrant a visit from you?” 

She flushed, wringing her hands together and unable to respond. He grinned at her nervous behavior, chuckling softly and stepping towards the door. 

“Feel free to visit me anytime, sweet thing,” he laughed as he disappeared inside the room. 

She was still frozen when B.B. stepped out seconds later, cuffed per protocol and giving Rey a confused look. 

“What are you still doing here?” 

She shook her head fervently. “Nothing. I’ll see you later.”

She ducked away, sparing one last glance through the clear panes of the visitation room and finding Kylo’s dark eyes on her just as she knew they would be. Her face flamed in a blush, walking briskly back to the gated entry to escape. She was well outside when she finally caught her breath, taking the opposite way home to avoid the fence line. 

She was _not_  attracted to a prisoner. She was _not_ attracted to Kylo Ren. She thought that maybe if she kept telling herself this... she might actually believe it.

* * *

“Phasma...” Rey started tentatively as they sat around her desk, filing. “Can I ask you a question?”

She looked up from her case file, giving Rey a curious look. “Of course you can.”

“Have you ever been attracted to someone you shouldn’t be?” 

Phasma gave her a wary look, her brow knitting and her eyes taking on a thoughtful look. She sighed then, folding her hands together. “Yes, I have.”

“How did that work out?” 

Phasma’s jaw worked, considering. “Well, I married him.”

Rey gasped. “You were married?”

Phasma nodded. “For far too long.”

Rey leaned in, curious. “What happened?” 

She sighed deeply. “He was amazing at first... doting, attentive... until he wasn’t. I had always known he was dangerous, hell, that’s what I _liked_  about him. The first time he hit me... he’d blamed it on the alcohol. Except the alcohol never stopped... and neither did the blows.” 

Rey gasped. “Phasma, I...”

She raised a hand to stop her. “It’s fine. Really. It’s been over for years.”

“How did you get away?” 

She shrugged. “With help. They found me pinned to the ground, broken and battered with my husband still laying into me again and again. If he hadn’t found me... I’d have died that day.”

Rey furrowed her brow. “Who found you?” 

“My brother.” 

Rey reeled. “I had no idea you had a brother.”

“Adoptive. His family took me in when I was very small.” 

Rey’s mind spun with this information. She’d had no idea she and Phasma were so similar. Phasma reached across the table and pat her hand. “I’ve known Maz for a long time because of her foster work. She’s an amazing woman. When she came to me asking me to give her adopted daughter a job, I didn’t hesitate. I’m glad I didn’t. You remind me a lot of myself.”

She gave Rey’s hand a light squeeze, drawing back and waving away her melancholy. “Anyway, enough of that. I told you all of this because... when it comes to men you shouldn’t want... your first instinct is probably the correct one.”

Rey nodded, knowing she was probably right but unable to stop herself from wishing she wasn’t.

* * *

It was as if the universe had seen fit to ensure she see him at every turn. Here she was, _again_ , standing frozen in place by the mere sight of him. She’d caught him this time leaving the visitation room, his guest seemingly long gone as she could only see B.B. sitting at the low table inside. 

He grinned, flashing a row of imperfect teeth that somehow only made him more approachable. “I’m starting to think you just miss me.” 

She frowned, pointing at the window towards B.B’s waiting figure. “Of course not. I’m here to see my brother.” 

He eyed her, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly. “That’s too bad.”

She gaped at him as he strode off, the gruff front guard shaking his head and muttering something to Kylo as they walked off. Flustered yet again, she shook off her bewilderment and pressed through the door.

B.B. gave her an odd look as she sat down, frowning as he regarded her. “What were you doing talking to Kylo Ren?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

He frowned deeper. “You should stay away from him. He’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” 

He nodded. “Assault and attempted murder. I heard he nearly beat a guy to death with his bare hands.”

Rey was taken aback, she knew he was in here for a reason, but hearing he was capable of such a violent crime... it didn’t sound right. 

_Didn’t it though?_  Came a traitorous thought. She herself had watched him launch himself against those vile men in the yard. This news only drove home the fact that she shouldn’t be thinking about him. Best to push him out of her mind. Even if it stung to do so... for whatever reason. 

B.B. tore into the Snowball she’d brought, moaning appreciatively. It had become a ritual for their visits over the last few weeks, her always bringing different snack as an offering. 

“How is Maz?” he asked around the pink sugar clinging to his lips.

Rey sighed. “Not good. She had a really bad night last night. They’re saying weeks. Maybe less.”

B.B.’s face fell, wringing his hands together anxiously on top of the table. “Fuck. I hate that I’m in here. I should be there with her. With you.”

Rey placed her hand over his, ceasing his nervous behavior. “I wish you were too.”

“I promise, Rey,” he said resolutely. “When I get out of here... I’m going to stop fucking up. I’ll get a real job. I won’t cause anymore trouble.”

She nodded, unsure if she really believed him, but hoping he meant what he said. B.B. was a good man, he had a good heart, he just made terrible decisions. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” she assured. “No matter what.”

He grinned happily. “Thanks sis.”

* * *

It rained the day Maz passed. The sky darkened with her departure as if the heavens themselves mourned her loss. Rey had thought the worst part was behind her, Maz being at peace now. 

She was wrong.

Her heart had splintered further when she’d had to call B.B. and break the news. He’d sobbed into the receiver, loud and openly and she found her owns tears matching his with fervor. She wished he could be there, to put his arms around her. For once she needed someone to take care of _her._

The next few days passed in a blur, returning to the prison to clear B.B. for another leave so that he could attend the funeral. When the day came to bury her, Rey and B.B. had stood side by side, staring down into the hole that had been dug for her and clutching each other’s hands as if they would float away should they let go. 

Dropping him off after had been torture, knowing she had to go home to an empty apartment and deal with her grief on her own. His eyes had been red and tired when she left him, and the thought of him being as alone she would be in a place like that broke her heart. She wished more than anything that things were different.

She had meant to go the other way. She really had. Her last few visits she had avoided the fence line like the plague, unable to face him for fear of what she would feel. He was a bad man and the things he made her feel were dangerous. In her grief she had simply forgot. She wandered down the sidewalk, her eyes trained to the ground as her eyes still stung with tears.

“Hey, sweet thing,” he murmured. “Why the tears?”

She sniffled as she stopped to take him in, wiping at her eyes. “I lost someone.”

He frowned. “Not your brother?”

She shook her head. “Our mother. Or, well the only one we’ve ever known. We’re adopted.”

He nodded, his expression softening. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. She remembered then what she knew, and she found herself backing away from him. “I shouldn’t be talking to you.”

He cocked his head, confusion ruling his features for only a moment before realization set in. “You know why I’m here."

She nodded, and he sighed before continuing. “The whole story?”

She knitted her brow. “I know enough.”

“You do?” he laughed softly. “Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes.”

“Do you regret it? What you did?” she asked curiously, finding herself needing to know the answer.

He considered. “Normally, I would say no, if I’m being honest. I don’t. Still, I may be inclined to think otherwise as of late.”

She sucked in a breath. Did he mean her? That was insane. They didn’t know each other. Not really. She found herself taking a step closer, her fingers threading through the chain link. 

“Why are you always out here?” 

His fingers gripped the links above, staring down at her. “The sky, the people walking by, the feeling of not being trapped... but lately I just find myself hoping to get a glimpse of you.”

She stared back at him, her mouth parted slightly in disbelief. “You don’t even know my name.”

“I bet it’s pretty.”

“It’s Rey,” she breathed. “With an e.” 

He hummed in approval. “I was right. It’s sweet. Like you.”

“You’re a criminal,” she whispered, mostly to herself.

He nodded. “Yes, I am.”

A shout sounded behind him, the main guard standing at the open door, waving Kylo over. Kylo sighed, turning back to Rey as he stepped away from the fence. “They caught me. Not supposed to be talking to sweet things like you.”

She found herself unable to speak, still reeling from whatever had just happened between them. He reached and let his thumb slide over the fingers still hanging over the edge of the chainlink she clung to, stroking the skin there lightly before releasing her. “Go on, now. This isn’t the place for you.”

She nodded, releasing her grip on the fence and watching as he walked away, never looking back. She watched him disappear inside the building, feeling as if she were missing something. Some piece of the puzzle that was Kylo Ren. Perhaps she was only looking for something that simply wasn’t there, her mind struggling to justify her blatant attraction for him. 

Perhaps... but she didn’t think so.

* * *

The weeks that followed Maz’s passing had been a welcome distraction. Work had been terribly busy, Phasma preparing for an upcoming appeal case that she was doing pro bono and was not on their schedule. Rey was grateful for it, the heavier workload taking her mind off the pain of losing Maz. After a week of running more errands than she had in her entire time of being employed there, struggling to keep up with the workload of their regular clients though, curiosity got the best of her.

“Who is all this work for, Phasma?” Rey ventured.

Phasma had sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing at her temples. “My brother.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, confused. “The one you mentioned from before?”

She nodded. “He’s been in prison for three years.”

“ _Why?”_  

Phasma blew out a breath. “When he found me that day... he lost it. He tackled my husband and proceeded to beat him senseless. My husband almost died. Of course the weasel would press charges... and because he found a lawyer who fights dirtier than me... he won.”

“Oh, Phasma,” Rey offered apologetically. “I’m so sorry.”

Phasma shook her head. “I feel like I failed him.”

“Surely he doesn’t think that.” 

She shrugged. “He says the same thing. Still... doesn’t stop me from feeling it.”

“When is the appeal?” 

“Soon.” 

“Well, anything you need me to do you just let me know. I’m here to help.” 

“Thank you, Rey,” she grinned. “I appreciate it.”

Rey smiled back at her. “Anytime.”

* * *

She didn’t return to the prison for three weeks after she last saw him. Work had simply been too busy. B.B. had called the day before feeling lonely and she’d caved to his pleading to come by. She hadn’t even needed to look for him this time, she hadn’t even had the chance to _avoid_ him at the fence... because he’d met her at the door.

He strode out of the double doors in a _suit_  no less. Seeing him that way, his hair combed and neat and his wide form molded into the sleek lines of a suit... it left her rooted to the spot, her mouth hanging open. 

“Hey, sweet thing.” 

“He-Hey.” 

Chewie strode out after him, frowning and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Ren. We’ll be late.”

“A minute, Chewie?” Kylo urged, giving him a hopeful look. 

Chewie frowned, glancing at his watch. “Hurry up.”

He moved towards the waiting van, leaving Kylo and Rey standing outside the steps. 

“You look sharp,” Rey admitted quietly.  “Hot date?”

He chuckled. “I wish.”

“Where to?” 

He shook his head. “Just have some people to see.”

He gave her a heavy look then, taking a step closer and leaning in. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

She sucked in a breath. “You shouldn’t.”

He nodded softly. “You’re probably right, but it doesn’t change the fact. Have you thought about me I wonder?”

She bit her lip, shaking her head in denial even though it weren’t true. 

“That’s too bad.” 

“What if...” she started tentatively. “What if I _had_ been thinking of you?”

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the effort. “Then I would have a proposition for you.”

She felt her mouth go dry, her tongue feeling too thick as she whispered a reply. “What proposition?”

He leaned, his voice at her ear. “I want to see you. _Really_  see you. I can make that happen.”

Her mouth parted as she took a step back from him. “How?”

He nodded minutely towards Chewie, leaned against the van. “I’m owed a favor.”

“I— I can’t—” she stammered. “It’s impossible.”

“That’s a real pity,” he sighed. “If you change your mind... just tell Chewie you’re here to visit me.” 

He turned then, striding across the gravel and climbing into the open door of the van. Her heart raced in her chest, his proposition still bouncing around her in her head. She couldn’t believe he would insinuate that she— that she might...

But wouldn’t she? She’d already thought about it. Hell, she’d caved weeks ago and gotten off only to the thought of him, much to her shame. Even now... thinking of him... _behind bars_... it made her shiver. What was wrong with her? Phasma’s words rattled in her skull, only driving home her own insanity. 

_“When it comes to men you shouldn’t want... your first instinct is probably the correct one.”_

Her first instinct told her to never speak to him again. That was for sure. Only... she could feel another slowly creeping up. A darker instinct that told her to take what he offered. 

She knew she couldn’t though, he was a criminal, he had almost _killed_ a man. She would surely not survive a man like that... no matter how much she found herself wanting to try. 

* * *

_A month_. She hadn’t seen Kylo Ren’s face for an entire month, save for in her dreams. She’d only been to visit B.B. twice in that time, and she’d avoided the fence line like a disease. She didn’t trust herself to see him. Didn’t trust herself not to fall into a lusting heap and accept what he offered. She wasn’t even sure how he would pull it off. The curiosity alone was enough to drive her to madness.

It turned out that all her careful avoidance and planning had been for naught. 

She couldn’t focus. Not with him staring at her like that. She could feel his eyes on her like a heavy weight, as if he were touching her. She’d been to visit B.B. again, telling herself all the while it was only him she came to see. 

She had been shocked when Kylo had been ushered in mid visit, taking a seat across the room at one of the metal tables. He sat just within her peripheral, tucked away in the back corner of the room behind B.B. and doing nothing to hide his heated gaze on her. 

She tried to focus on what B.B. was saying, she really did. Only... his words sounded like they were underwater. All she could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears, and the pounding of her own heart. 

She snuck another glance in his direction, his eyes meeting hers and a wicked grin playing at his lips. He knew. He knew how flustered she was and he was enjoying it. Damn him. 

She should go. She should just tell B.B. she isn’t feeling well and leave. Being this close to Kylo was pure torture, and Kylo seemed acutely aware of the fact. 

_Did he just wink at her?_

That’s it. She definitely needed to leave. She rose from her seat, muttering to B.B. that she was feeling ill and stepped away. He gave her an odd look, finally relenting and telling her he hoped to see her soon. 

Just as she was turning to leave, the door to the visitation room swung open, Phasma strolling inside. Rey halted, giving her a confused look. 

“Phasma? What are you doing here?” 

Phasma gave a nod towards her tormenter seated at the back of the room, a soft smile on her face. “Here to give my brother some news.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock, turning her head to see a still smirking Kylo seated behind her. “Your _brother?”_

Phasma nodded, raising an eyebrow at Rey’s shocked demeanor. “Well, yes. I told you about him. What’s wrong?”

Rey shook her head fervently, offering Phasma the same excuse as B.B. and running from the room. She fled the prison as if it were on fire, never slowing her pace until she were tucked away inside her apartment. She sprawled backwards on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and piecing together all she knew about Kylo.

She’d pegged him as some sort of monster, some violent man who she shouldn’t want. Was he though? If what Phasma had said was true... he was just a victim of circumstance and too much love for his family. 

Could she allow herself to want him? She’d fought her attraction of him for months now, telling herself he was out of her reach and not for her. Perhaps though... perhaps she was wrong. Still, to take what he offered... it was wilder than anything she’d ever done. She was not adventurous, and she was not a rule breaker. 

She wondered idly how Kylo even thought he could see her in fully guarded prison. How could he even pull it off? He’d mentioned a favor... but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out how even a guard could make that happen. 

_Well_ , she thought to herself, _only one way to find out._

* * *

She tried to still her shaking hands. Surely someone would see her trembling and suspect something. She couldn’t calm her heart, pounding so loud in her chest that surely someone would hear it beating. Chewie was there behind the desk, as he always was, and she approached him with all the courage of a frightened baby deer. 

He glanced up at her as she approached, leaning up in his chair to reach his computer. “Here to see your brother?”

She swallowed hard, shaking her head lightly and squeaking out a reply. “Actually no... I’d— I’d like to see Kylo Ren.”

Chewie raised an eyebrow, giving her a hard look for several moments. “You sure about that?”

She almost laughed. What a question. She had no idea if she was sure, she only knew she was determined. She nodded back at him. “I’m sure.”

He nodded heavily, saying nothing more as he typed away at his computer. He printed the same orange scrap that he always did, laminating it and attaching to a cord before passing it to her. She glanced down at it, forcing her face to give nothing away.

**Prisoner: Kylo Ren**  
**CDCR: 236**  
**Visitor: Rey Ren  
** **Relation: Wife**

Chewiewaited for her reaction, observing her expression for any signs of doubt or changing her mind. She met his gaze determinedly, nodding her head 

“Alright Mrs. Ren,” Chewie said pointedly. “If you’ll follow me.”

She stayed close to him as he led her away from the normal entry to the visitation rooms, instead taking her down an alternate route through a door just beyond the entryway. 

She followed through a series of twists and turns, avoiding the perusal of other guards they passed and sticking as close to Chewie’s retreating figure as he went. He finally came to a stop outside a thick metal door marked, _Extended_ _Family—_ turning back to her. 

“Wait inside,” he urged. “I’ll go get him.”

She watched as he disappeared back from where they’d come, finding herself alone in the empty hallway. She quickly pulled the heavy door open, ducking inside to find a small room consisting of a love seat, table and chairs, a toilet and sink tucked away behind a curtain and... a bed.

She gulped as her eyes took in the small bed in the corner, her tongue darting out to wet her now dry lips. She shuffled away from it, taking a seat on the couch instead. She let her hands rest in her lap, wringing them nervously as her eyes remained glued to the door. 

She couldn’t believe she was _here_. Even if he wasn’t the terrible man he’d been made out to be, he was still practically a _stranger._ What would be think of her, coming here like this? He would probably assume she was loose. Despite his circumstances she found herself not wanting him to think so lowly of her. 

She heard the rattle of the door handle then, tearing her from her thoughts and causing her breath to hitch. He was there, standing in the doorway, filling it completely and regarding her evenly. Chewie stood just behind, reaching to rest a hand on Kylo’s arm.

“Mind your time, Ren.” 

Kylo nodded back, stepping inside the room and letting the door close behind him. For a moment he stood quiet, staring down at her as if waiting for her to speak first.

“Hi.” 

His mouth turned up in a grin. “Hi.”

“So um, I came.” 

He nodded. “I’m surprised.”

“You are?” 

“Pleasantly.” 

She squirmed in her seat, still riddled with nerves and unsure of what to say. She wasn’t even sure what she had wanted to happen once she got here. Or rather, she _did,_ ifshe was being honest with herself... but she had no idea how to go about it.

“I can see your mind working a million miles a minute,” he chuckled, moving to take a seat at the small table. “Nothing has to happen here, Rey. I just wanted a chance to spend time with you.”

She rose from the couch, taking the seat opposite him at the table. She thread her fingers together, biting her lip. “I didn’t know,” she whispered. “I didn’t know about Phasma.”

He nodded. “I know you didn’t.”

“You’ve been in here all this time... just for protecting her.” 

His lips turned into a frown, looking away from her. “It was worth it. That piece of shit deserved everything I gave him. More even.” 

She understood. She couldn’t imagine finding someone she loved being beaten on the ground like an animal. She didn’t blame him in the slightest. If anything she only mourned the years he’d lost because of it. 

“I’m sorry,” she offered. “I’m sorry the system failed you.”

He shrugged. “That’s life.”

“Still,” she urged. “I wish things had gone differently.”

"I don’t know...” he mused. “I might not have met you otherwise.”

She bit her lip, nodding softly. “Maybe.”

“I want to ask you again Rey,” he urged, leaning across the table and letting a large hand fall over hers, his thumb stroking the skin over her knuckles. “Have you thought about me as much as I have you?”

“Would I be here if I hadn’t?” 

“Still,” he pressed. “I’d like to hear it.”

She let out a shaky breath, unable to tear her eyes from his dark gaze that held hers. “I have.” 

He hummed in approval, and she let her eyes fall to the table as she continued. “How long... how long is your sentence?”

He sighed. “I got five years.”

“Two more years...” 

“I would never ask you to wait for me. For barely more than a stranger.” 

She took note of her racing heart, and the way her skin tingled under his touch, and the way his eyes on her made her feel. “Maybe I would.”

He stared at her intently, considering her words. “Why?”

She shrugged softly. “There’s something... something about you. Something I can’t seem to brush off. I can’t get you out of my head and I... I’m not sure I want to. It sort of terrifies me.”

He squeezed her hand, his eyes boring into hers. “Don’t be afraid,” he assured her. “I feel it too.”

He drew back then, running a hand through his hair. “I have to tell you though... just because I don’t deserve to be in here doesn’t make me a good man. I’ve done things I’m not proud of. Hurt people I wish I hadn’t. I don’t want to give you any illusions that I’m worth more than I am.”

“Maybe I should be the judge of that.” 

She stood from the table then, moving on instinct alone and refusing to overthink her desires. She moved around the small metal table, coming to stand just beside him and leaning close to let her fingers push through his dark hair. He closed his eyes under her touch, leaning into her hand. 

When she let it drift downwards to cup his jaw, his eyes flew open, his pupils blown wide as she pulled him in. His lips met hers roughly, the gentle kiss she’d been after burning up under his rough fingers that moved to grip her hips. He turned in the chair, pulling her against him and pulling at her thighs to urge her into his lap. 

Rey found herself straddling him, his tongue seeking entrance, probing at her mouth and she opened needing to allow him access. He devoured her like his last meal, barely allowing them room for breath as they met in a clashing of tongues and teeth. His hands slid up the length of her body, finding purchase in her hair as he pulled her lip between his teeth to nibble at it.

“Fuck. You _are_  sweet.” 

“How much time do we have in here?” 

He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. “Maybe an hour? Not nearly long enough to do all the things I want to do to you.”

She let her lips fall to his jaw, pressing kisses across the stubble there and making a path to his ear to whisper there. “I want it too.”

He groaned. “Rey, I have to tell you. I... I like control. I don’t know how to do this soft. If you want this... I’m going to fucking _own_ you.”

Her breath caught as she leaned backwards to take in his darkened gaze. His jaw clenched, his fingers at her waist tightening with restraint as he held himself in check, waiting on her reply. 

“I want it,” she breathed. “I want _everything.”_

He growled low in his chest, releasing his grip on her waist and easing her from his lap to her feet. 

“If you don’t like something. You say stop. Understand?”

She nodded slowly, her skin flush with want and every facet of her body vibrating with the echos of her pulse. 

He returned her nod, his eyes raking over her snug t-shirt and her fitted jeans. “Take off your shirt.”

His gaze returned to hers then, his eyes dark and heated as he sat still in his chair, waiting for her to comply. She could only gingerly reach for the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head before tossing it to the floor. 

His expression did not change as he took in the sight of her pale pink bra, the only clue to how affected he was being the slight working of his jaw. 

“Pants next.” 

She stepped out of her flats, unzipping her jeans slowly and pushing them over her hips at an equally torturous pace before letting them fall to the floor. Her underwear were part of a matching set, the same soft pink and she tried her best not to squirm in embarrassment under his heated scrutiny. 

“Go to the bed,” he encouraged. “Lie on your stomach.”

She hurried to comply, bending at the waist to let her front fall flush with the thin blanket. She was practically panting in anticipation, the soft scrape of the metal chair a telltale sign that he’d stood. She heard a clinking of metal as his heavy footsteps fell across the concrete floor, sneaking a peak over her shoulder to see him standing behind her.

He held a pair of silver handcuffs between his thumbs, a wicked grin on his face as he murmured, “Another favor. Hands behind your back, sweet thing.”

She let out a shaking breath, slowly bringing her wrists behind her back and feeling wetness pool between her thighs in anticipation. 

The metal on her skin was cold and biting, Kylo cinching them tight and making it impossible for her to escape. He let a wide palm smooth over the rounded curve of her ass, a rumble sounding in his chest. 

“You look so fucking incredible like this.” He continued to stroke at her skin, every place that he touched like fire as she struggled not to moan. “Are you turned on right now Rey?” 

She could only nod back, her eyes fluttering closed as she focused on his hands on her. A sharp crack roused her, the sting of his palm against her ass stealing her breath. 

“Answer me when I ask you something,” he commanded. “Are you turned on right now?”

“Ye-yes, Kylo. I am.” 

“Did you come here because you wanted me to fuck you?” he sought, soothing the still stinging flesh with his palm. 

She nodded fervently, her mind dizzy with both lust and confusion to being in such a state because of what he was doing to her. His palm sounded against her skin once more, causing her to cry out and a strange surge of arousal to soak her underwear. 

“Answer me, Rey.” 

“ _Yes,_ Kylo,” she whimpered. “I wanted you to fuck me.” 

“Good girl,” he crooned. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Fill you up. Ruin that sweet pussy. Fuck, I’ve been thinking about this for _months_.”

She moaned when he ran two fingers against her lace covered slit, stroking the wet fabric as she tried to push back against his hand.

“Greedy little thing,” he chided. “Fuck, you’re _drenched.”_

He pressed at her entrance, pushing inside her as far as the cloth would allow and causing her to whimper. 

“Do you wish this was my cock?” he rasped, fucking her shallowly with his fingers. “Is that what you want?”

She sucked in a breath.“It is.”  

“Say it,” he whispered. “Say you want my cock.”

“I want— ah,” she was distracted as he pushed the fabric aside, sliding his fingers up into her and grinding them deep. He spanked her again, reminding her to stay focused.

“ _I want your cock.”_  

He practically purred in content. “That’s exactly what you’re going to get, sweet thing.” 

She heard a shuffling of cloth, peering over her shoulder to see him sliding the orange linen of his pants down his thick thighs, swiftly followed by his underwear. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock, larger than any she’d ever seen and impossibly hard for her. He knelt to fetch a tiny foil packet from the pocket of his pants, bringing it upwards and placing it between his teeth.

He wrapped a hand then around his length, stroking lightly as beads of precum leaked from the tip and his eyes fluttered closed in sensation. Still working himself, he took the condom between the fingers of his free hand, tearing it open with his teeth and bringing it to the head of his cock to sheath himself. 

He wasted no time in leaning over her, wrenching her underwear down and over her hips as she shimmied to step out of them. He pushed her legs apart, grabbing her ass roughly and gripping it with one hand as he used the other to line himself up with her entrance. He pressed just the head inside, even that enough to stretch her and she moaned softly at the sensation. 

He dipped the thick tip inside repeatedly like a lewd quill to an inkwell, never pressing further and driving her wild. She attempted to push back further on his length, but he pressed her to the bed, forcing her to be still. 

She gasped when he suddenly slammed inside, filling her up just as he’d promised and she felt her inner walls burning with the delicious stretch of his cock inside her. 

“ _Fuck,”_ he groaned. “You’re so fucking tight.”

He held still for a moment, allowing her to get used to his size and soon she was squirming against the mattress, needing him to move. He sensed her urgency, pulling out of her to the head and hissing at the feel of her tight channel pulling at his cock with every inch of his withdrawal. He pushed back inside, the pair of them gasping for breath. 

“Ah,” Rey breathed, a soft chuckle escaping her. “I thought you didn’t do soft?” 

He smirked.“ _Oh_ , sweet thing, you’re going to regret that.” 

He released his hold on her hip, grasping at the tiny length of chain between her cuffs and holding it tight. He began to fuck up into her wildly, causing Rey to cry out in surprise. He slammed his hips to her ass again and again, his cock filling her to the brim and threatening to break her. Over and over he took her, leaving Rey senseless with need as he ruined her just like he’d promised he would.

“Say my name, Rey.” 

“ _Kylo.”_

“ _Again,_ ” he grit out, the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room. 

She let out a whimper as she felt her orgasm building deep inside. “Ah, _Kylo.”_  

“ _Fuck,_ Rey,” he moaned. _“_ Youfeel too damn good. I’m going to come. Come with me, Rey. Come all over my cock.” 

He tightened his grip on her cuffs, arching her back and forcing her down to grind on his cock. Rey’s legs trembled with both the effort to remain upright and the earth shattering orgasm that was building. Her head lolled forward, pressing into his thrusts wantonly to seek more of her pleasure. 

She felt it then, that cresting wave coursing through her and threatening to tumble over. Her thighs tensed, her breaths coming out in jagged pants and Kylo growled as felt her nearing climax. 

“Say my fucking name when you come, Rey,” he bit out roughly. “I want to hear it.” 

She felt her insides and quiver and shake, her orgasm tearing through her unlike any she’d ever experienced and she cried out his name as she was reduced to a trembling mess of sensation. 

He increased his thrusts, them becoming erratic and messy and it was only moments later that he released his grip on her tethers, letting her fall to the bed as he gripped her hips instead. He slammed into her and held, his cock twitching inside of her as he emptied himself into the condom. 

He idly rolled her hips, letting her slide over his length lazily as he rode out the remnants of his orgasm. Rey lay against the bed in a boneless heap, barely able to breathe as she came down from her own high. 

He slid out of her with a low groan, sliding the condom off and throwing it into a nearby trashcan before bending to rifle through his pants once more. He came back with a small key, freeing her wrists from their confines and pulling them to his lips to press kisses to the indentions there.

“Are you okay?” 

She rolled to her back as he settled over her, his arms braced on either side of her and his eyes trained on hers. She grinned lazily, nodding her head. 

“More than.” 

He fell to his side, bracing his head on an arm and she turned to face him. He returned her easy grin, letting his free hand fall to her ribs to trace them under his fingers. “Good.”

She sighed heavily then, her expression turning forlorn. “At least I have something to look forward to when you get out. I’d say _that_ is certainly worth waiting years for.”

“Ah,” he said sheepishly. “About that...”

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and his face broke out into a wicked grin. “My appeal passed. I got the news that day Phasma visited me. I’m out in a few weeks.”

Her mouth fell open in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He shrugged. “Thought it would be more fun to let you fuck a convicted felon.”

She slapped his arm, laughing. “You’re a monster.”

He grinned lazily back at her. “Yes, I am.”

He pulled her close then, his mouth falling to hers with a promise. “Now, sweet thing... it looks like you’re _my_  prisoner.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
